Basic Guide
There exist plenty of detailed information on the various pages in the Wiki, but this page provides a general overview useful for beginners and those unfamiliar with the game. Getting Started For an enjoyable experience, it is highly advisable to first register an account: # Select "Network" from the Main Menu. # Select "Register". # Fill in your username, email address and password. # Select "Create Account". No email verification is required. Subsequently, if you are not automatically logged in, you may do so by selecting "Login" on the Network sub-menu. Modes There are 2 main modes in the game, the second only available when logged in. Music Play The basic mode. In this mode: * The Tutorial is automatically triggered on the first time. * You may play songs without any limit or restriction. * You may earn Fragments (in-game currency). * You may clear requirements to unlock locked songs (darkened song covers with text). World Mode The exploration mode. In this mode: * You have to consume Stamina to play songs. Stamina recharges over time but may be refilled manually. * You do not earn Fragments, but instead gain Steps to progress through this mode. * You may discover undiscovered songs (greyed out song covers without text). * You may unlock more Partners. * You may earn Cores. Songs Songs are divided into song packs, the current song pack being displayed near the top-middle area of the song selection screen. Selecting the current song pack allows you to choose another one to swap to or view all songs. Save for Arcaea, all song packs requires Memories (paid currency) to unlock. There are three difficulty levels in Arcaea: Past, Present and Future (similar to Easy, Normal and Hard in other games). Past is selected by default. For purchased songs, there are some which are locked and some which are undiscovered. Locked songs may require clearing other songs in the same difficulty, some further requiring a particular grade. Undiscovered songs are unlocked through progression or limited-time events in World Mode. There are also two hidden songs with secret conditions to unlock, can you unlock them? Partners Partners alter the Fragments you earn in Music Play and Steps you gain in World Mode, depending on their FRAG and STEP stats. Certain partners have skills; some providing an advantage, some adding additional challenge, some causing aesthetic changes. The Partners screen is accessible by selecting the character icon on the middle of the top bar. You may change partners here. There are 2 partners unlocked by default. Certain partners are unlocked upon purchasing song packs, most requiring progression in World Mode. There are also a few which can only be unlocked through limited-time events. Network It is advisable to remain logged in to allow save data to be synchronised across your devices. In order to prevent your high scores from being lost, it is also advisable to select the "Sync" button at the top-left corner of the result summary screen whenever achieving a new high score. This uploads your high scores to the Cloud, which may be downloaded onto other devices. If you miss it by accident, you may manually sync your scores by selecting "Cloud Sync" from the Network sub-menu.Category:Game Mechanics